Them? Just Friends
by Soul93
Summary: There's this rule, it's not codified or anything, but it's a rule that exists in all heterosexual friendships: "thou shalt not fall for thou's bestfriend, if thou shalt fall then thou shall carry these feelings to the grave". But Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia were all about breaking rules
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I'm a huge IchiRuki shipper and wanted to write something for this pairing, so this was born. I wrote this a while ago as a creative outlet while I was busy back to back with tests and assignments. Because I'm so busy I think it will be a two or three shot? Or maybe I'll go crazy and end up with an actual ongoing fic. I don't know. Although this chapter isn't humorous as such, the next parts are- thus the genre. I'm sans a Beta so I apologize for any errors.

This follows the Anime up until 310, only Ichigo is losing his powers much slower. I hope you enjoy it and reviews are welcome of course.

**Summary: **There's this rule, it's not codified or anything, but it's a rule that exists in all heterosexual friendships:

"_thou shalt not fall for thou's best friend, if thou shalt fall then thou shalt carry these feelings to the grave"_

But Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia were all about breaking rules

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

Of Epilogues and New Beginnings

To be honest she had seen it coming, the fourth book was a dead giveaway, yet that small flicker of hope had remained. She'd unknowingly held on to it as she'd poured time into reading the series, almost rushing to see the end. Had she been a weaker person, she might have simply paged to the epilogue first, but she felt bound to read it from start to finish.

And now that she'd finally finished the 7th book, Rukia felt oddly despondent. It was an odd feeling, a twisting in the gut that filled her with dread. At first she tried to shake the feeling off, even laughing at how ridiculous she was being. It was just a book, a brilliant and enthralling read, but still just a book, a work of fiction. Nothing to feel glum about.

Renji would probably poke fun at her, tell her living in the world of the living was making her soft. Usually thoughts of the silly antics of her oldest friend would bring a smile to her face, but today it wasn't enough. Releasing an exasperated sigh, Rukia turned away from the book. Thankfully Kon was out on one of his excursions. As much as she secretly adored the stuffed animal, she doubted she could tolerate his persistent presence.

She laid back, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling and refused to acknowledge that she was feeling pensive. So lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear Ichigo barge in, until his face was thrust before hers, scowl in place, "What the hell are you doing on my bed?!" he demanded gruffly.

An indignant reply was already making its way up her throat, when she realised she was indeed laying on his bed rather than the one in Yuzu's room. She couldn't think up a good reason as to why she was there and admitting that she was in the wrong was just unacceptable, so she huffed and ignored him.

Ichigo continued to glare at her for a good few seconds, before his look lost some of its intensity. To an outsider he probably still looked annoyed, but she'd known him long enough to know he was now concerned. She considered kicking him in the face and avoiding the awkward conversation that might ensue, but her heart wasn't really in it.

Besides Ichigo had the luxury to go into a sulk periodically, maybe today was her sulk day.

"Oi Rukia...," Ichigo began then paused, scratching absently at the back of his head, " Er... are you okay?"

Rukia folded her arms over her chest, the effect would probably work better if she was standing, but Ichigo's bed was surprisingly soft and warm. It was like getting a cuddle after a long day... okay maybe not a cuddle. This was Ichigo's bed after all and she shouldn't associate it with cuddles of any sort.

"Fool, I'm perfectly fine," she said after the silence had stretched too long.

Ichigo's scowl deepened, "Ha?" he didn't believe her. "You don't look fine, tell me what's going on?"

From her slightly lowered lashes she could see how tense he was, bent over her, amber eyes searching hers for any clues. It hit her then, that perhaps his worry wasn't all unwarranted. After all wasn't their entire history built on battles and rescue missions? He probably thought something was wrong and she'd be disappearing, leaving only a note behind. Her own face softened and she sat up, Ichigo stepping back to allow her room.

She mentioned to the thick volume perched on his desk, "I finally finished it," she said, her tone resigned.

He glanced in the direction she was referring to. His worry turned to confusion, "So... what's the big deal?" he asked her, "He saves the day doesn't he?"

Rukia wasn't surprised he missed it. Of course he missed it, Ichigo may be a lot of things but he was still a guy. Bringing her knees to her chest, she rested her head on them, refusing to meet Ichigo's searching eyes, "He ends up with...," she couldn't even bring herself to say it, but knew she had to push on. "He ends up with Ginny."

There she'd said it, it was out of her system... but why then wasn't she any less glum?

Ichigo looked confused, "Ginny?"

"Yeah, you know Ron's sister?"

Ichigo picked up the book, turning it over, "Well I don't know Rukia, I mean what's wrong with that?" he asked her, "I mean it's not like the romance books you read after all."

"Fool!" Rukia exclaimed as she jumped up, gaining a burst of energy momentarily, "I know that... I just... I just thought he'd end up with Hermione," she admitted, once more feeling deflated.

"But isn't she like his friend?" Ichigo offered with a shrug before dropping the book.

Rukia blinked at him, her mouth slightly agape. It bothered her, for some unknown reason. His offhanded remark bothered her. She kicked him them, a swift kick to the face that sent him sprawling backwards clutching his face.

"What the FUCK, RUKIA?!" Ichigo demanded as he rubbed at his eye, yet still able to send her a seething look, "What the hell was that for?!"

Rukia didn't know also. Normally, excluding a few exceptions, she only hit Ichigo for a good reason. Often times to knock some sense into him, literally. But never as a spur of the moment thing. She didn't even know why she was so angry at him. He didn't write the book after all. And the book was fictional!

"Are you possessed, again?" Ichigo was demanding, "Because I didn't want to say anything but you've been stretching weird even for you lately."

That took her aback, she'd been acting strange? Rukia wasn't aware of this. Everything had seemed normal enough. They'd been going to school, killing Hollows and even doing homework for once. They'd even taken walks around town.

But whatever else Ichigo was about to add didn't come as a loud alarm went off in his pocket. The substitute Shinigami cursed under his breath as he took out his badge and burst out his body. He was already on the window ledge when he realised she hadn't moved.

"Rukia, are you coming?!" he demanded, his eyes though they'd reverted back to their intense stare still held some confusion in them, maybe even worry.

"Aye, of course," she hurriedly replied as she grabbed Chappy.

/

Ichigo was leaning against the wall, hands shoved deeply in his pockets and a scowl on his face. From his vantage point, he could see the sun peeking behind the high school buildings. A glance to his wristwatch confirmed it was getting late and still no sign of Rukia.

He heaved a sign, turning his head in the direction of his friend, "Oi Chad," he called to get the other's attention.

Chad looked up, one eye peeking underneath his thick bangs.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Rukia?" he asked, not liking the worry that crept into his voice. He didn't want to alarm Chad, but he couldn't shake the feeling he was missing something. What if she was in trouble? And he couldn't see it?

"No, she seemed her usual self," Chad replied in his monotone voice that so cleverly concealed any emotion.

Ichigo turned back to the tall building before him, "Yeah, but she's just..." he paused struggling for the right words, "She seems a bit different..."

"You should ask her," Chad supplied.

Ichigo snorted, as if things with Rukia could be so easy. The midget probably got some sick kick from withholding stuff from him, only to reveal it at the last moment. He sighed, berating himself. Deep down he knew Rukia didn't keep stuff from him out of spite, she did it to protect him. Failing to understand that, _He_ was the one who was supposed to do the protecting.

"Ichigo?"

He blinked, brought back from his thoughts as he glanced back at Chad, "Yeah?"

His friend though gifted with an imposing body was a soft spoken and down to earth guy. A walking contradiction really. And usually he didn't say much unless something was bothering him. Then he got this serious look on his face, like right now. So ichigo knew to take whatever he said next seriously.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked him.

The question was so unexpected his first impulse was to laugh, but he somehow managed to squelch it, yet a grin still graced his face, "yeah, never been better." He replied.

And it was true. Now that the whole Aizen thing was behind them, Inoue safely back, his life seemed to be back on track again. It felt good not to be living on adrenalin alone... he welcomed it. Everything was as it was supposed to be... except perhaps for Rukia. She was acting strange and it made him uneasy.

"Hey Sado?" he began, reverting to the nickname he often called his friend.

Chad looked up, "Hmm?"

"You read Harry Potter right?"

"Yeah...why?"

Ichigo shrugged, he hadn't wanted to tell Rukia this, but he'd never actually read the epilogue. It had seemed pointless, Voldemort was dead, everyone was safe. What was the point of reading about the future? But Rukia had been acting oddly, so he was afraid that it was somehow important to her and he hadn't wanted to crush her feelings or something.

Her feelings? He chuckled at the thought. It wasn't that Rukia didn't have any of course, she just showed them differently. He actually liked that about her, felt they were closer because of it. Their friendship wasn't burden with unnecessary affections and declarations. It simply was. Just Rukia and Ichigo...simple.

"Ichigo?" Chad prodded, a worried look on his face.

Ichigo shook his head, he had to stop over thinking things. It was nothing, maybe Rukia was going through girl problems. He wasn't exactly stupid and though he'd never admit it to a single soul, had listened intently in Biology classes. And girl problems made girls moody right? Well except maybe Inoue he'd never seen that girl in a sulk, yeah he's seen her cry but she'd brightened up quickly enough.

There he was thinking too much again. Ichigo thought as he tried to remember what he and Chad had been talking about. Oh yeah... Harry Potter.

"In the end, Harry ends up with Ginny right?" he asked, though it was really a rhetorical question. He was glad it was only Chad around, he didn't want to explain why exactly he was discussing this particular element of the plot to someone as dramatic as Keigo, for instance.

Not only because the idiot would jump to all kinds of conclusions, but also because he didn't know why it even mattered to him. He'd read the books sure, but he hadn't been smitten over them or anything. They were just fiction after all. Yet it mattered to Rukia... so maybe it mattered somehow?

"Yeah..." Chad replied trailing off momentarily, before adding, "Though I thought he'd end up with his friend... you know the bushy haired girl?"

Ichigo gave a wry grin, "Yeah me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **I'm still without a Beta so mistakes are all mine. I actually liked Orihime as a character, but Hueco Mundo killed her - figuratively. But seeing as I don't bash characters she's relatively safe here.

A huge thank you to the readers who've taken an interest in this, especially my two reviewers: **Guest **and **thebluecharm**. Words spurn me on!

**Maybes and Maybeline**

Inoue Orihime was in love with Kurosaki Ichigo. Just the mere thought of the boy had her chest feeling constricted and a fluttering in her stomach. Whenever she was around him she felt almost breathless as if she'd forgotten how to breathe all together.

Some may call it a passing infatuation, but Orihime knew deep in her heart it was love. Kurosaki-kun was her soul mate. She was certain they were destined to be together, how could they not be when all she ever thought about was him? He was in her dreams, always just within reach - before her alarm clock would go off and she'd have to wake up.

He was the one constant in her thoughts.

Living alone meant she had a lot of time to analyze her feelings for him. And often times she'd replay all the moments they'd shared that day in her head. They weren't a lot mind you, but she made due with what she had. Like how yesterday Kurosaki had had to brush his shoulder against her to pass through. How he'd returned her greeting with that slight smile, she imagined was just for her. Even now just remembering those stolen moments, her heart squeezed painfully in her chest and her head felt light headed.

These feelings were beginning to consume her and she was afraid she'd blurt them out any day now. She needed to tell him, this not knowing was driving her mad. But there was one slight cloud in her hopes and she felt guilty of the overwhelming jealousy that flooded her senses.

It wasn't Kuckiki-san's fault she was such a wonderful and strong person. Someone Kurosaki-kun trusted with his life. Someone he obviously cared greatly for.

But it was painful nevertheless.

She often found herself studying them closely together needing to see if there was anything she was missing. She'd note how they'd argue over the silliest things. And her poor heart would leap with joy. Surely people who bickered so much held no romantic feelings for each other? Her mind would say.

Then she'd catch a rare moment from the corner of her eye. Kurosaki-kun doing something sweet for Kuchiki-san. It could be opening her juice box or how sometimes he'd sit explaining some concept Kuchiki-san didn't understand in class that day, during break. It wasn't so much his helping her, but the way he'd do it. Kuchiki-san would be all blunt about it, obviously trying to hide her own confusion, but rather then be irritated Kurosaki-kun would continue to explain it in this calm manner until she grasped it.

During those moments, Orihime would smile wider; laugh harder hoping no one noticed how all her attention was focused on the two that were now lost in a world meant just for them. But still her heart would not lose hope. She'd replay how Kurosaki-kun had come to save her in Hueco Mundo. Like how in those books when the knight came for the princess. He'd come for her, hadn't he? Surely he must care.

Orihime would then hold on fiercely to that memory, reminding herself that her love rang true. And maybe one of these days she would finally overcome her own feelings of inadequacy and face her feelings head on.

She would be strong, like Kuchiki-san, and maybe Kurosaki-kun would see that and realise he loved her just as much. Maybe.

But first, Orihime had to speak to Kuchiki-san. The other girl was a dear friend after all. And if she has to choose? Orihime sighed, she hoped she didn't have to choose. She wasn't a selfish person, but love made people do all kinds of things they'd never thought they'd do.

/

He swung his wrist again to check the time. Growling he looked up and noted how Rukia had still to leave the house. She'd said she just had to pop in his father's office for a minute. Obviously the midget had no sense of time, because it was five minutes later and there was still no sign of her.

Ichigo heaved a sigh, swinging his bookbag over his shoulder. He'd just reconciled himself to the fact that he'd leave Rukia, she could walk herself to school just fine, when the petite shinigami finally ran out the house.

"You're lucky you came out when you did," Ichigo told her as she neared him, "I was just about to-" he paused, his voice trailing off as he regarded Rukia with surprise. "You look weird," he blurted and received a punch to the arm.

"Ass," Rukia muttered as she fell in step with him, her lips slightly pursed as she tried to look down at them.

He hadn't meant weird in a negative since, just that Rukia looked different. Her lips had a glossy pink sheen to them he had never seen before.

"It's lip-gloss," she elaborated once she'd given up her futile attempt to look at her lips and caught him starring.

"Lip-gloss?" Ichigo asked dumbly.

Rukia nodded, "I asked your dad for something for my lips, since they were a bit dry and he offered me this," she said, waving a small plastic tube at him.

Ichigo frowned, "Wouldn't it have been better if he gave you chapstick or lip balm?" he asked, "You look freaking ridiculous!"

This time, it was a swift kick to the shin that had him hopping on one foot and cursing under his breath.

"It tastes like strawberry bubblegum so deal with it," Rukia snapped, and then her tongue licked her upper lip.

It was probably a second, but it felt like all time stopped as he watched the glistering tip of her tongue, brush over her glossy upper lip. His throat constricted painfully and he suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Dammit you're not supposed to lick it off!" he snapped to cover for his own unease.

Rukia looked up at him, "but it tastes like strawberries," she argued stubbornly as she twisted the cap of her tube open and reapplied the lip-gloss before licking it off again. Totally oblivious of the wide eyed teenager walking besides her.

"You can't do that!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Why on earth not?" Rukia demanded, "Is there some rule that forbids it?"

He spluttered, of course there was no rule, but there should be. The sight of her tongue licking her lips made him feel uncomfortable. His skin unbearably hot underneath his uniform. Wracking his brains, he thought of a good reason that wouldn't make him look like some pervert.

"It's just not proper, okay," he finally said exasperated, "It looks inappropriate."

Rukia glanced up at him suspiciously, "Inappropriate?" she repeated, "How can it be inappropriate when it's like licking ice-cream?" she asked innocently.

Exactly why it was inappropriate!

Rukia for all her 'understanding' of the Living world had no idea how twisted the world really was. He'd had to stop buying her ice-cream in a cone when he realised the lewd glances men would throw at her. He'd done it purely to protect Rukia from those predators. It had absolutely nothing to do with his own thoughts when he looked at her tongue sliding over the vanilla treat. No, none at all.

"It just is, you shouldn't do that in public," he said.

"So it's okay if I do it around you?" she asked him with an arch of her eyebrow.

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him, "I didn't say that either!"

Rukia snorted then walked ahead of him. He glared at her head, before resuming his walk. He decided to trail two steps behind her. Just in case she was still licking her lips. Not that it bothered him that much, he was just thinking of her reputation. What would people think of her, if she was walking around licking her lips like that?

As her friend, he was simply looking out for her.

He didn't know what exactly happened in Karakura town since they returned from Hueco Mundo. But suddenly there were all these lecherous bastards hanging around. Constantly leering at Rukia like she was on display or something. And Ichigo, the good friend he was, kept trying to tell her not to draw attention to herself.

But Rukia refused to listen to him.

Take two weeks ago for example. They'd been out getting groceries for Yuzu when some dirty old man had offered to give her a lift back home. Ichigo had calmly declined the offer, but Rukia thought he was being rude. So she used that cheery and annoying voice to turn him down. But had the man listened? No. Then he just had to go and stretch it, by calling Rukia his 'little Lolita'.

Rukia thought he was calling her by some exotic flower.

Ichigo had known better.

And before Rukia could use thank the leech, he'd smashed his foot down the pervert's face. The silent treatment he endured after that incident was worth the aggression he got to release.

Striding behind the midget he began to notice how some of the schoolboys loitering around on their way to school, seemed to turn their heads in Rukia's direction. Exactly the kind of attention he'd been trying to warn her of. Now he had to be the 'bad guy' and glaring each of them down.

"Ichigo?" Rukia began as she faltered in her step.

"Hmm?"

"Why are they looking at us?" she asked him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "They are looking at you dumbass, I told you it was inappropriate," he muttered falling in step with her.

"Pffft," Rukia said but she did tuck her lip-gloss in her pocket.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!"

At the familiar voice, they both paused and turned. Orihime with Tatsuki close behind, came rushing to them.

"Orihime, Tatsuki," Rukia greeted with a smile as Ichigo nodded in their direction.

Orihime looked flustered as she took a hold of Rukia's hands, "Kuchiki-san, could I please have a word with you?" she asked.

"Sure, Orihime," Rukia agreed and the two walked off together, leaving Tatsuki and Ichigo behind.

"Any idea what's that about?" Ichigo asked his childhood friend.

The karate prodigy seemed to be in deep thought before shaking her head, "Probably nothing," she brushed off.

Ichigo scowled in the direction the two girls had just disappeared in. Maybe he should have taken that lip-gloss. If Rukia was walking with Inoue she'd be attracting attention to herself and it would be worse with those glossy lips.

"I swear that midget is always throwing herself into trouble," he muttered as he and Tatsuki fell into step together.

"You like her, don't you?" Tasuki asked, though it sounded like a statement.

"Who?" Ichigo asked drawn away from his thoughts

Tatsuki folded her arms over her chest, giving him an odd look, "Kuchiki," she elaborated, "You like her."

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed quickly clamming his hand over Tasuki's mouth, before she started shouting more crazy theories. He glanced around them, making sure no one had heard, before turning back to her, "Where the hell do you get that idea from?!" he demanded.

Tatsuki slapped his hand from her mouth, "Just... you speak an awful lot about her," she remarked, that odd look again.

Ichigo gaped at her. That was obviously not true! There was plenty of stuff he talked about. Like his love for music... okay that was Chad. He always made sarcastic barbs, right? Er no that was definitely Ishida. Surely, he shared his new recipe of bean paste and oranges with her? No that was without a doubt Inoue and her suspect cooking.

"See you can't even come up with one thing that doesn't involve the name Kuchiki Rukia," Tatsuki said exasperated, "It's like you're obsessed or something."

"What?!" he yelled. Now not only did he like Rukia, but he was obsessed too? What did Tatsuki take him for anyways? "I think you hit your head hard when you slipped at practice yesterday," he sneered, shoving his hands deep in his pockets and resuming his stride.

He heard Tatsuki sigh, "Oh come on Ichigo, I had to ask," she said catching up to him, "You guys seemed to be joined at the hip."

"You know why," he gritted out. After the battle with Aizen, where his friends had seen him, there had been no more need for secrets.

"Fine, you don't like Kuchiki...happy?"

"Immensely."

Only Tatsuki's words wouldn't leave him. They kept floating in his mind all day and several times his eyes had strayed to look at Rukia. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, but he stared nevertheless. So much so, Rukia shot him a glare during their last period of the day.

"What?" she'd hissed under her breath.

"Nothing," he'd muttered before pulling his gaze away from her and staring out the window. He liked Rukia, but only as a friend. For God's sake the girl had lived in his closet and it hadn't been the slightest bit awkward! Plus she was forever abusing his person. If he liked her, wouldn't that make him a masochist?

Granted they were close, but it was purely platonic. She was like one of the guys, like Mizuiro in fact. Well if Mizuiro had a narrow waist, big violet eyes under dark long eyelashes and the most peculiar shaped lips Ichigo had ever seen.

Because Rukia's lips weren't normal.

He glanced at them from the corner of his eye, noting how more plumb the upper lip was. It made her look like she was in a perpetual pout with the lip-gloss only serving to enhance them. They curved downwards ever so slightly at the ends, which made it all the more worthwhile when she smiled-

Ichigo made a sound at the back of his throat that sounded like a yelp. He ignored the curious glances he'd attracted, making sure he had his most severe scowl on. Once he was certain no one was looking at him like he was crazy, he went back to his thoughts.

Namely, Rukia's mouth. He inwardly groaned almost slapping a hand to his face. What was wrong with him? They were in English, his favourite subject by far. Yet he couldn't concentrate on what was being said. His mind kept wondering back to the rosebud shaped mouth tormenting him.

When did he even develop this fascination with Rukia's mouth? He wondered, wracking his brains.

It definitely wasn't because of that extra sheen they had today. Nope. Or not? After all he spent so much time arguing with Rukia, constantly having to stare between her eyes and moving lips. Maybe it's something his subconscious mind had picked up?

'But it's her own fault for having that lip-gloss on'

Ichigo was just about to agree with the statement, when he paused wide eyed and glanced behind him. No one seemed to have heard that voice but him.

'Geez, I'm right here...'

Bastard! He mentally cursed his Hollow.

'Hey I'm not the one fantasying about the shinigami's mouth...'

Neither am I! Ichigo thought angrily.

'If only she knew why you refuse to buy her ice-cream on a cone...'

To protect her from lecherous bastards! Ichigo argued.

'Really...does this list include you?'

That's it. He'd had it with this commentary. He shoved the Hollow to the recess of his mind just as the bell rang. He refused to dwell on the suggestions his Hollow made. Him, a lecherous bastard? As if. Ichigo grabbed his books, shoving them in his bookbag before glancing at the shinigami.

"Oi Rukia?"

She turned to him, her expression expectant.

"Let's go," he said mentioning for them to leave.

"Can't, Inoue asked me to meet up with her after school," she said shaking her head.

Ichigo frowned. "Then we can both meet up with her," he said.

"Sorry Ichigo, she said it's private," Rukia said with a shrug.

"Fine, see you," he said as if it didn't bother him, because it didn't. Not even the least. His eyes caught Tatsuki's knowing glance and he rolled his eyes.

What was with that look anyways? Everyone knew they walked to school and back together.

/

Rukia hurried out of class, clutching her bookbag. Her face revealed nothing of the thoughts that had been plaguing her lately. How she dreamt of swimming in amber coloured orbs, drowning in their intensity...

Because that would be admitting she was thinking about things she was certainly not thinking about. So during the day she put on her best cheery persona and hoped no one noticed anything was amiss.

But as soon as she was back in her borrowed room, she'd feel deflated all over again. She'd berate herself continuously over her emotions. _It is just Ichigo_! She'd remind herself. **Her friend**. Like how Renji was her friend.

_Only you aren't dreaming of losing yourself in Renji's eyes_. A voice in the back of her head would say. _Do you even know the colour of his eyes_?

Rukia would scoff at that, of course she did. Renji's eyes were...they were...dark?

Then shame and guilt would threaten to suffocate her. How dare she develop these strange feelings for Ichgio? She was putting their easy camaraderie in jeopardy with all these unexplained and unwanted emotions. So she told herself it was a passing infatuation, maybe a nostalgic feeling because he reminded her of someone else in her past.

But then Ichigo would throw those intense eyes on her and nostalgia would get kicked out of her mind all together. Then the past and presence would blur together until all she saw were those amber pools. But Rukia was nothing if not stubborn, she would fight this and a week from now would look back at it with a laugh.

Only Ichigo wasn't making this any easy for her. Like how he'd been starring at her in class moments ago. She hadn't even been able to concentrate because she had to pretend it wasn't bothering her. Yet all she seemed to doodle on her exercise book were bunnies with deep, amber eyes. Which only infuriated her more.

She was secretly thankful that Orihime had asked to meet with her after school. The last thing she needed was Ichigo noticing her odd behaviour and developing an IQ on her. At least Orihime's cheerful babble would distract her thoughts for a bit.

Heaving a sigh, she stood by the steps awaiting said girl. It wasn't long until she heard Orihime's approaching footsteps. The poor girl was running, always so afraid to displease anyone.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime called out in greeting, flashing a smile as she came to a stop, bright strawberry blond hair billowing behind her.

Rukia liked to think that had she not died as a baby, grown up in the harsh streets of Rukongai and then adopted into nobility, she could have become a girl like Inoue. Sweet, caring and always seeing the best in everyone... even people who'd kidnapped her and held her against her will.

Okay... maybe she wouldn't take it that far, but she would be achingly sweet.

Of course Rukia knew that was an impossible fantasy, but she liked it any way.

"Hey Orihime, you wanted to talk to me about something?" she asked with a smile.

Orihime's face was flushed, a nervous smile on her face, as she clutched the hem of her skirt starring anywhere but at Rukia, "Kuchiki-san..." she began but seemed to lose her nerve lapsing into silence.

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and giving her a warm smile, Rukia silently urged the teenager to go one.

Orihime seemed to sum up her courage, her face scrunching up into a stern mask that looked too cute for words on her. She reminded Rukia of small child willing its resolve.

"Do you like Kurosaki-kun?!" it came out in a loud blurt, nearly blowing Rukia back from its intensity. Orihime seemed embarrassed her cheeks matching her hair and her large grey eyes glistering under the setting sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** I'll look for a Beta, but for now unBeta'd and mistakes are (unfortunately) all mine. A huge thanks to everyone following/faved this and especially the reviewers! I truly appreciate the wonderful feedback.

Lies and false truths

Isshin barely had time to give his son his customary greeting, when the teenager sprinted past him hot on the tails of his third daughter. He frowned, glancing over at Yuzu, but his daughter simply shrugged.

They had all given up long ago trying to dissect the complex relationship that was Ichigo and Rukia. Yuzu was content to live in blissful ignorance. Karin, couldn't care less and Isshin was hoping it was unresolved sexual tension.

"What the hell, Rukia?!" Ichigo yelled as he pushed the door to his sister's room open.

But the Shinigami ignored him as she yanked her book strap off.

Ichigo glared at her as he swung the door shut behind them. In their crazy partnership misunderstandings weren't that uncommon and usually they were able to scream it out until they came to some sort of conclusion. But it was difficult to come to any conclusion when only one was screaming and the other was being a grade A, bitch.

It was taking everything in him not to grab her by the shoulders and just give her a good shake.

"You almost killed me!" he accused picking off where he'd left off with ease.

Rukia glared at him as she grabbed one foot, slipping off her shoe. In her rage she'd even forgotten to take them off by the door. "It's not my fault you were just standing there!" she snapped, the shoe clutched in her hand.

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed, "I was slaying a Hollow not just standing there!"

Okay, Ichigo would never admit this aloud, but Rukia's accusation wasn't all wrong. He had momentarily, barely a second, stopped as his eyes strayed to the flying figure with the white sword. It had been a bit distracting, especially when you factor in the fact that said figure's hair had been flying around her face like a black halo.

_Black Halo? What are you inhaling._

He shoved back his thoughts and his mental tormentor, using indignant anger to try and justify his actions, "I was slaying the Hollow, not just standing there!" he repeated more heatedly. Maybe the more he said it, the less it would feel like a half lie?

Rukia sniffed, "You aren't dead, so what's the problem?" she asked him stiffly.

His eyes narrowed, "The problem is that you were more a liability than help today!" he snapped.

When he said 'liability'-he meant a distraction, but he had yet to learn how to phrase his words under the scrutiny of intense violet orbs.

Rukia's eyes widened comically before she threw the shoe at him, missing him by an inch, "Who are you calling a liability?!" she demanded.

"Hey, are you trying to kill me?!" Ichigo exclaimed while ducking the second flying shoe.

"Obviously not, because you're still standing there!" Rukia snapped, her hands on her hips and a fierce look in her eyes.

And damnit if Ichigo's attention wasn't being diverted by the vision she was presenting. He had to fight the urge to push her against the closed closet doors and kiss her. In a completely platonic manner, a chaste kiss really, nothing crazy or inappropriate involving the use of tongue. A friendship kiss- to seal all the friendly feelings he wanted to share.

But he quickly reigned in the urge, lest Rukia use violence to cure him of his perversions. Her tiny soft fist connecting with his jaw, practically caressing him before the pain sets in. Yup, he was definitely a masochist. Heaving a sigh, he decided a different approach.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" he asked with as much calm as he could master, "You're obviously angry at me and no, it was even before we went after that Hollow."

Rukia folded her arms over her chest, looking away.

"Well?" Ichigo pressed.

She turned back to him, various emotions flickering over her face before she cast her eyes down again.

"It's nothing," she muttered.

"I'm not stupid."

"You have an odd way of showing it," was the snarky comment.

Ichigo glared at her, "Fine, I don't have to deal with this," he said before storming off.

He didn't even know what he'd down wrong to begin with. Everything had seemed fine until she came back from her chat with Inoue. _Had something happened? Was he missing something? He_ grumbled. Ever since Rukia entered his life, he lived in a state of constant confusion.

Half the time he wanted to shake her until her eyes rolled back and other times... it was better not to dwell on other times.

/

After Ichigo stormed out the room, Rukia began pacing her borrowed room. Her feet clad in her socks, she took five steps forward, before spinning on her heels and retracing her steps. Her fingers curled into fists besides her. Moments ago her blood had been pumping with anger, now she felt deflated and silly.

Ichigo had it all wrong, she wasn't angry at him exactly. She was angry at herself and these weird emotions fluctuating inside of her. At first she'd wanted to blame the Gigai, Urahara's suspect mechanics. But even in her soul form she'd been unable to shake them off.

Whatever it was, it was rooted deep within her.

"You Kuchiki Rukia, are the idiot," she mumbled as she flopped on the bed and dug out an exercise book. She needed to do something to distract her mind.

It was only when she'd opened the book that she realised, she never did her own homework. Ichigo would lend her his even though he was annoyed with her, but Rukia wasn't keen on seeing him just yet. She closed the book and fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Unbidden, thoughts of early today began to replay in her mind.

**2 hours prior... **

"Do you like Kurosaki-kun?!" it came out in a loud blurt, nearly blowing Rukia back from its intensity. Orihime seemed embarrassed her cheeks matching her hair and her large grey eyes glistering under the setting sun.

Later, much later after she'd snuck into Ichigo's closet she'd indentify the feeling she felt that exact moment as akin to staring into a bottomless pit. Her chest suddenly felt too heavy, as if in the presence of someone with a huge raistu. Her throat parched and painful. It was like falling backwards in slow motion. You know the impact was inevitable, but the dread was still suffocating you and rendering you numb. Rukia was drowning, no she was soaring towards a barrier of some sorts.

It felt like for a moment time stood still, holding its breath awaiting her. Rukia knew dread, she'd felt it constantly during her sentence, felt it again as they raced to Hueco Mundo and again as she realised that it wasn't Kaien-dono before her, but a cruel illusion. Yet this was different, it felt like flying and falling. She wanted to turn back time, to before Orihime ever said anything. The despair she'd been lugging around suddenly seemed to pale in comparison.

Had her soul been preparing her for this moment? Had everything that had occurred these past days since she'd read that dreadful epilogue been somehow leading towards this very moment?

"Kuchiki-san?" Orihime's tentative voice broke through her reverie and somehow through sheer will alone, Rukia was able to maintain her smile.

From the looks of it only a short period of time had passed, perhaps not even a minute. How could that be when she'd felt as if she'd lived through a million life times in that moment?

Orihime's eyes were pleading, almost as if begging her to say something. She'd known of course, anyone that had come into contact with the girl except the idiot himself had known. Known that Orihime was in love with Ichigo. It had been obvious from her worry over him, the way she looked at him like he was the sun itself. How she gushed and came alive in his presence. Up until just a few weeks ago it had never bothered Rukia.

Then she'd read that epilogue! Everything seemed to change, her own awareness of Ichigo. The confusing feelings that haunted her. She was still trying to figure it out, yet Orihime was already certain. What did that say about her own feelings?

"Well of course I care about the idiot," Rukia began and forced herself to laugh, before she took Orihime's hands in hers, warm hands of a live breathing soul. "But Ichigo and I are just friends."

And it was true they were friends. It was just Ichigo and Rukia... simple. Only it wasn't simple, not anymore.

Orihime stared at her as if she'd just told her the world wasn't coming to an end. Her eyes began to glister and before Rukia could blink, the girl had her wrapped in a bone crushing embrace, "Oh Kuchiki-san, you don't know how happy that makes me!" she cried into Rukia's hair.

Rukia patted her back, that stupid smile that was hurting her face in place.

And as quickly as the hug had come, Orihime broke it, her smile seeming to light up the sky, "Thank you, thank you Kuchiki-san!" she stared around them, before her face suddenly fell.

"Orihime what's wrong?" Rukia asked her own emotions stifled deep within her gigai.

"What if Kurosaki-kun doesn't feel the same way?" Orihime blurted, her joy seeming to evaporate, "I mean what if he just has friendly feelings?"

Some twisted part of her self had been contemplating those very same questions. Only where she had felt hope, Orihime felt dread. Rukia didn't know the answers to those questions. Ichigo was a complex individual.

But right now Orihime was her friend and though it hurt, she was going to be a good friend to her, "Oh come on Orihime, how could he not care deeply for you?"

Orihime seemed unconvinced so Rukia pushed on, "You're smart and beautiful- in fact, Ichigo would be lucky to have you." She said hoping she sounded as sincere as she wished she felt.

Up until that very moment Rukia had been puzzled by the term often thrown around by the living: 'Something about the truth hurting'. She'd though it was ridiculous and had not wasted time in telling Ichigo when he tried to explain it to her. How could the truth hurt? No lies hurt, the truth didn't.

Ichigo had given her an odd look, "Rukia... there's just some things you know but don't want to hear." He said and refused to delve deeper.

Now she understood all too well. Orihime could be perfect for Ichigo. She would love him with blind devotion. Blink teary eyes when Ichigo refused to see reason. Maybe even wear down the walls he'd erected between him and everyone else.

More importantly Orihime was alive.

"Thank you Kuchiki-san." Orihime said, giving the petite Shinigami another hug.

Rukia wasn't sure who was hugging who for comfort then. She didn't allow herself to dwell on it either.

Harry wound up with Ginny. It didn't matter the strong bond he shared with Hermione, the battles they fought side by side and the love Rukia obviously imagined when she read the first three books.

So it was only fitting that Ichigo wound up with Orihime. Together they'd make a cute couple, have cute orange haired babies that were always smiling. Live in a cute house filled with pink frilly things.

And maybe die of food poisoning from Orihime's cooking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Thank you for all the support, especially the wonderful feedback! Mistakes are all mine.

Lovers quarrel, friends don't

"Murderous, psychotic, temperamental midget," Ichigo muttered darkly as he yanked out his homework from his book bag. He was still stewing over his argument with Rukia earlier and dinner hadn't made it better.

He was certain his father had said something in the lines of; "Lovers' quarrel," before he'd punched the pervert. Did he not understand that there would be Lover-nothing if he continued to meddle? Not that he wanted 'lover anything' with Rukia, but if hypothetically he did. His father was ruining his chances.

Glancing at the various books, he decided to tackle Maths first, then work his way to Science and by the time he got to English he'd have worked out his frustrations on algorithms. Grabbing a textbook and his workbook, he was just about to start when something slipped out between his books. Bending to pick it up, he turned the flier over and frowned.

There was a Social ball in two weeks time. He wasn't really interested, seeing as he never went anyways. The thought of asking a girl freaked him out, though he'd never admit this aloud. Which left going there with the guys and he didn't fancy hanging out with Keigo the entire evening. He was just about to ball it up when an idea flashed in his mind.

Rukia was all about these human things, right? He could take her, it would be a completely educational experience. He'd even suggest it in such a manner that she'd be the one asking him, so she wouldn't think he actually wanted to go. Which he clearly didn't.

"The things I do for friendship," he muttered, just as a knock on his door sounded, followed by Rukia's three second rule.

The Three Second Rule, was apparently designed for proprieties sake, after a rather embarrassing incident when they first shared a room. Rukia would knock, wait for three seconds before barging in. The three seconds were to warn him in advance so she wouldn't catch him in a vulnerable state. Yet she always managed to catch him off guard.

"Ichigo?"

He leapt from his chair, shoving the flier in his top desk drawer. In his haste, he forgot his hand was still in the drawer and proceeded to bang it against the wood. Cursing he retrieved the now throbbing hand, quickly tucking it under his arm pit, an old trick his mother had taught him.

"Hey, Rukia, what's up?" he asked, hopping on one foot as he fought against the pain. Slash him through the chest and he could handle it. But jam his hand between drawers? Not so much.

In his current state he'd also forgotten that technically he was still mad at Rukia, and if not for her stupid three seconds rule he wouldn't be in this predicament.

Rukia looked at him oddly, "Do you need me to use Kido on your hand?" she offered.

He shook his head, "Nope, it's fine," he said through gritted teeth.

"Then why are you jumping around in pain?" she asked baffled.

_Because it freaking hurts_! He thought but refrained from saying.

"Exercise, what with these random Hollow attacks. One needs to be prepared right?" he was lying through his teeth of course and the grin plastered on his face was as fake as it got.

"Right," Rukia drawled before she crossed her arms over her chest, discovering a new interest on his floor.

He knew when Rukia got like this, it was because she had something to say. It was best to just wait for her to speak. She tended to get defensive if you pressed her, and honestly he was tired of fighting for tonight. He wanted them to be teasing each other again, him doing their homework, Rukia reading her manga... looking all adorable. Not!

Because 'adorable' and Rukia were polar opposites. In fact, he doubted they even existed in the same solar system let alone galaxy.

"Ichigo," she began, her eyes intense as she stared up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for being rude earlier, I don't know what came over me," she said sincerely.

"The crazy demon," he intoned under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly before regarding her. She looked so innocent and fragile as she stood before him. Nothing like the imp that continuously gave him hell. "It's all water under the bridge," he said.

Rukia scrunched up her face in confusion, "What does water have to do with this?" she asked him.

She looked serious too, so he decided not to tease her about it.

"Nothing," he said lightly.

"So now that we're speaking again," Rukia began with a grin as she inched forward.

He should have known there was a hidden agenda somewhere there.

Ichigo watched her with suspicion, Rukia only smiled like that if she intended to A) Hurt him physically. B) Expect him to aid her somehow with the risk of reverting to A if he didn't comply. Or C) all of the above. So his suspicion was not necessarily unwarranted

"Can you help me with my homework?" she asked and before he could say anything, she reached inside her dress and pulled out an A5 workbook.

Ichigo's mouth dropped as his eyes stared at her in disbelieve, "Did you just pull that out of your... your..." he couldn't even say it!

"From my under my dress?" Rukia supplied as she walked to his desk, "Of course."

He was blabbering like a fish out of water, "Why would you put it there?!" He all but screeched, pulling at his hair.

"How else was I going to cross my arms, holding a book?" Rukia asked dryly.

"Wait, you even planned how you were going to cajole me into helping you?!" He demanded.

Rukia nodded, "Good you're starting with Maths. I don't understand why all these alphabets are here." She said completely ignoring his question. "Here, help me," she thrust the book at him.

Ichigo's mind was short circuiting. That book had touched Rukia's chest. Rukia's chest had touched that book. There was touching involved and now Rukia was shoving that very same book at him. Basically she was asking him to partake in this touching, like it was completely normal!

_Makes you wonder what lies beneath that cotton._

"Ichigo, are you sure you're okay?" Rukia asked leaning towards him, "You're face is turning an unhealthy shade of red." She commented.

"I-I-I-"

It would seem he'd lost the ability for coherent speech.

"Let me look at that hand," Rukia muttered, tucking the book under her arm and grabbing his hand. "It's a little swollen, but nothing too serious," she murmured as she turned his hand to inspect the palm.

Liquid fire was coursing through his veins, his hand going numb from sensations. _What's serious, Rukia is your attack on my person_! He mentally yelled, but he didn't yank his hand away. What was Rukia even doing? There was no green light? Obviously Kido wasn't being performed. And as far as he knew she couldn't read palms so why the hell was she just holding his hand?!

More importantly why wasn't he asking her to stop?

"Rukia?" good his voice was back, not good was the throaty sound that had rumbled straight from his chest.

Rukia glanced up at him startled, "What, Ichigo?" she asked.

Oh God no. She was standing too close. Didn't she know about the 1 meter rule? That in terms of that rule, friends didn't go around invading other friends' personal spaces? Granted he'd just invented it right now, but he would have to inform Rukia of it immediately.

"Rukia I-"

"Ich-nii!" Karin blurted as she barged into the room. She paused, eyebrow arched as she glanced between them.

_Karin I know how this look_. Ichigo thought as he glanced at Rukia, who was still x-raying his hand, then up to his hands that were resting on her shoulders. What were they doing there again? He wondered madly.

_You'd intended to push her away._ His consciously supplied. _Right._

But from the dubious look Karin was giving them he doubted she was able to deduce all this.

"Karin-"

"Save it, I honestly don't want to know what's going on here," she said, raising a hand to cut him off. Which was good, because he honestly didn't know what he would have said. Probably something stupid and incriminating.

"Ichigo, hurt his hand!" Of all the things Rukia could have said in that moment, she chose the worst.

Karin arched an eyebrow, "And what were you going to do?" she asked haughtily, "Kiss it better?"

For the second time that night, Ichigo felt his jaw drop. Not literally but you get the idea. Rukia's grip on his hand was almost painful now, as she tightened her hold.

"What?" Rukia exclaimed.

Karin heaved an exasperated sigh. "I'm off to bed," she said over her shoulder as she left the room.

After the door closed behind his sister, Rukia dropped his hand and went to sit on his bed. Ichigo was aware of the somewhat friction that existed between Karin and Rukia. It wasn't hostility or dislike. More a certain wariness as if something needed to be said before everything could be settled.

"Sorry about that," Ichigo said as he slumped into his chair. He didn't even know why he was apologizing.

"It's okay," Rukia said as she opened her workbook.

"It doesn't bother you?" he asked.

Rukia shook her head, "I understand where she's coming from," she said softly, "I was like that with Renjii when he was first appointed into a seeded officer in the 6th Division. I felt as if I had to compete with him for Nii-sama's attention...which wasn't much to begin with."

Ichigo frowned, "You think Karin feels like she has to compete with you for my attention?" He asked baffled.

"Ridiculous, I know," Rukia said, "She'll realise this, once she realises all that time I spend with you isn't voluntary."

Then Rukia just had to ruin the good air that had formed between them.

"I don't like spending all that time with you either," Ichigo retorted.

"Don't lie, you love spending time with me," Rukia said, smirking up at him.

Ichigo scowled at her, "What sort of crazy person would enjoy spending time with a temperamental and abusive person like you?" he demanded.

Rukia gave up pretending she was understanding her homework and pushed the book towards him, " You," she replied with a grin.

Ichigo muttered colourful phrases under his breath as he took the book. It was only as he turned into his desk that he remembered where that book had been. He all but shrieked as he dropped the book.

"Is it your hand again?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo bent over to pick up the book, "It's not my hand," he muttered darkly.

/

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Hmmm?"

Rukia sat, legs folded beneath her as she watched Ichigo do their homework. He'd finish the work and she'd copy it down into her own workbook. It was a surprise their teacher hadn't caught them out yet.

"I really am sorry about my behaviour earlier," she said.

She'd been mulling over everything that had happened that day. And now that she'd spent her anger and worked through her sullenness. she was able to put it behind them. Just because Orihime wanted to confess her undying love to Ichigo didn't mean Ichigo wanted to reciprocate that love.

She'd been around Ichigo for a while now, if anyone could tell if he liked a girl it would be her.

So far he hadn't shown an interest in any girl since she'd been with him. And the thought was somewhat comforting. After all it would be difficult for him to balance his duties and a relationship.

"It's okay Rukia...honestly it's all-"

"Water under the bride," she finished for him with a smile.

Ichigo glanced back at her, "yeah," he agreed with one of his rare smiles.

The thing about people like Ichigo, who rarely smiled, was that when they did the effect was often breath taking. There was so much warmth, directed in that one action, you couldn't help but believe in its sincerity.

His eyes would melt, and the crease between his eyebrows would fade making him look so much younger. Say all you wanted about Kurosaki Ichigo, but he had a nice smile.

_And Rukia was treading on dangerous grounds_. She thought snapping herself from Ichigo's smile. She turned back to her copying, but couldn't resist glancing back at him from the corner of her eye.

He was hunched over his desk, eyes narrowed in concentration as he absently bit at the rubber of his pencil. It was a horrible habit, especially for Rukia who 'borrowed' his stationary. She found it hard to explain why all her pencils had the eraser bitten off.

Something like sadness crept into her heart then. It was no secret that she'd eventually have to return to Soul Society. Neither she nor Ichigo talked about it, but it was inevitable. Ichigo would lose his powers soon and her reasons for remaining with him would be gone.

She was going to miss him. The thought was a painful one. _You always knew it would happen, eventually_. Her mind tried to reason with her.

Rukia of course had known, she just hadn't realised it would probably hurt as much as it promised it would.

"What's with that stupid look on your face?" Ichigo's question dragged her out of her troubled thoughts.

It took her a second to realise he was looking at her, another to realise he'd insulted her. "I'm not stupid so it's impossible for me to have a stupid anything!" she retorted.

"That's stupid," Ichigo deadpanned.

Rukia threw her book at him. It landed with a thud on his forehead. It never ceased to amaze her, how Ichigo had such amazing reflexes on the battle field and absolutely none outside of it.

"That really hurt, Rukia!" he yelled, as he rubbed at the small bump. "You could have poked my eye out."

"Ah, is the poor baby hurt?" she crooned in the high pitched voice she knew irked Ichigo to no end, "Does he want me to kiss it better?"

"Would you stop with that voice?" he snapped, "And keep your kisses to yourself!"

"Aw Ichigo why do you have to be that way?" she was really laying it thick now as she sat up on her knees leaning dangerously close to his face.

"I mean it, Rukia," Ichigo warned.

Rukia leant even closer, she noted that even though Ichigo was protesting he'd began to close his eyes._ And was that a slight pucker on his lips_? She wondered amused. Sometimes she forgot how innocent Ichigo was. _Says the century old virgin_. She thought dryly.

"Calm down, I wouldn't kiss you anyways," she said, sitting back on her hunches.

Ichigo's eyes popped open as he threw a glare at her. "You say that like I wanted to kiss you!" he snapped.

"Aw Istygo."

"Shut up, Rukia."


End file.
